ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangsta X
Calvin Marshall Xavier is an American Professional Wrestler. He was born on April 2, 1983 in the Lower Park Heights Neighborhood of Baltimore Maryland. He Currently wrestles for the Anarchy brand of Full Metal Wrestling Bio Early Life Wrestling Career Extreme Wrestling Organization World Wrestling Headquarters Full Metal Wrestling In the spring of 2007, Gangsta X joined up in Full Metal Wrestling under the advice of fellow WWH and FMW wrestler Homicide, Peter Saint. He quickly delved into the thick of things, by exchanging words with WWH alum Jamie Kidd, both backstage, and in character. The feud resulted in nothing, however, after Kidd was fired shortly after. He debuted at NEW 2.2 defeating Hatchet in his final match, sealing him a spot in a number one contenders match for the NEHC. Gangsta X then teamed up with Sockoman to take on the monstrous team of Travis James, and the masked Giant, Lictor at NEW 2.3. Sockoman and GX teamed perfectly, taking out James and Lictor, as GX became known as the Giant Killer. As the NEW Tag Team Tournament rolled around,former Anarchy Roster member and Hoodstarz wrestler Infinity rejoined Full Metal Wrestling, forming the final carnation of the Street Wisdom Saints along with GX, now taking the name 'The Don Killah' full-time. They went to verbal battle with the Aryan Brotherhood, Syanide and Adema "Double A" Aeries, sparking off what could have been one of the most hellacious battles the company had seen. Infinity, however, had other plans. During their tag team debut at NEW 2.4, as TDK was going for a tag, Infinity jumped off the apron, giving him the middle finger and leaving to the backstage, costing them the match to the party animals, James McDaygo and the returning Trey Spruance. Before anything could result of it, Infinity was released. Full Metal Wrestling's Fourth Pay Per View, Ground Zero was coming up, with a huge announcement that there would be a 16 man New Wave Battle Royal. The Don Killah entered the match, fighting viciously, but was eliminated after Romeo Vizzini called for the outside assistance of five men in suits, who tossed TDK over the top rope, eliminating him 13th. By the end of the night, however, he still received an Anarchy contract, finally graduating from New Era Wrestling. Tension had built between Romeo Vizzini and TDK over the following weeks as a result from the NEW Wave Battle Royal. Full Metal Wrestling's fifth Pay Per View, No Holds Barred, the first super show, airing from Madison Square Garden, would be the host of the battle between the two new Anarchy Superstars. TDK challenged Vizzini to a Baltimore Prison Yard Match, where a Hell in a Cell would be lowered on top of a Steel Cage wrapped in Barbwire, while savage dogs would roam between the two cages. At the end of the night, TDK escaped both cages, while the dogs tore away at Vizzini. TDK then turned heel, as Kamal Qahaar and The returning SoL, now known as Solomon Shabazz, joined TDK in beating Vizzini, forming the heel Stable "The Black Pharaohs". The Don Killah moniker was dropped, and replaced by his birth name, Calvin Xavier. As the Black Pharaohs began to pick up speed, they were scheduled to face SPARTA at Anarchy 4.3, but lost. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Power Of X - Electric Chair Face First Powerbomb' **''' *'''Entrance Music - "Black Steel In The Hour of Chaos" Match History Match History See also